Mocking Jay Rewritten
by newtb00
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are back...or are they. this is the more intense version with my twist added...hope you guys like it. oh DISCLAIMER: i don't own the hunger games books(Sadly)...anyway read and review please!:)
1. Chapter 1:What happened?

**I'm back! hehe...well i know you guys have been dying for me to do the next book so here it is...and please review:)**

My head was pounding and all I could see was darkness. Then a memory flashed…Peeta! I started to panic, was he okay? I concentrated hard on him and opened my eyes, my real eyes. I saw a bright lights flash by as my vision focus. I realized that they were hall lights and I squirmed.

"She's awake!" I looked up to see I was on a gurney being rushed by doctors.

"What the hell!?" I tried to get off but the held me down and I started to scream. Then I felt a slight prick and glared at the doctor. He had given me a sedative and I was getting drowsy. Before I blacked out I saw other gurneys with the other tributes from my alliance. I searched for Peeta and started to panic when I didn't see him.

"PEETA!" I wriggled harder trying to get free as I screamed for him harder. I cried and screamed as I finally was knocked out from the drug.

Woke up not able to move and saw that they had strapped me to a table. I growled in frustration and looked at the door. I saw Finnick standing there with a cast on his left arm.

"Finnick", I sighed and walked over to me.

When he didn't say anything I asked," Where's Peeta?"

"Katniss, he-he didn't make it."

What? No, he couldn't be dead. No!

"He died…no, NO!"

"No Katniss, he's alive. For now", he mumbled.

He's alive, thank god. Wait did he just say for now/

"What do you mean?!"

"Katniss the capitol got to him before we could. The capitol has him and district 13 is gone."

"What?! NO!" I was crying when Gale walked in with a bandage on his leg and head.

"Gale! Where's Prim?"

When he didn't meet my gaze I lost it," Dammit Gale! Tell me she's okay or so help me!"

"Katniss, I tried. I swear I tried but I couldn't. The building collapsed before I had the chance", he said with tears running down his face.

I couldn't tell what happened next. All I know is that I screamed out in pain and agony. Everything I had was gone…everything. I started pulling the IV's out and pulling at the straps. Doctors were on me in seconds trying to get me to calm down. I kicked two of them into a wall and punched one in the face. I rolled off the table and hit the floor. I felt someone pin me down and I screamed louder. I opened my eyes to see Finnick on top of me telling me to stop. I tried to wiggle away but it was too late. A doctor injected me with the drug and I slipped into darkness yet again.

When I woke up I was hurt. My heart felt like it was tearing and I was still crying. I turned my head to see Haymitch. Haymitch!

"Haymitch", I croaked.

"There you are thought we would have to sedate you again."

"Is it true…?"

"Afraid it is", he muttered.

"No…" I sobbed again and I felt his hand on my arm.

"If I let you out will you not kill me?"

I stared at him and nodded. He unstrapped me and I sat up. Well tried and I looked down to see my swollen stomach. I didn't lose it, thank god. Haymitch helped me to my feet and I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw Finnick run in. he looked at me and I sobbed. He hugged me telling me it would be okay.

"We'll get him back Katniss", Haymitch said.

I turned towards him," Really?"

He nodded and I smiled. I would have him back I knew it. I heard more footsteps and watched as Gale walked in. he glanced at me and I walked up to him. He stared at me for a second right before I punched him hard. I heard a crush of bone as he fell to the floor.

"That's for not saving Prime you bastard", I hissed before walking away. I grabbed the clothes off my side table and went into the bathroom.

I came back out in the black suit and saw a doctor tending to Gale. He was trying to fix his nose that I broke. I walked past him in a stifle silence not wanting anything to do with him. All I wanted- no needed to do was get my Peeta back.

**Poor Katniss:(...but dont worry things will work out for her soon...please review:)love to here from you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2:News at 13

**Well i'm back with chapter 2...hope you enjoy please review:)**

I was lead by Finnick down a hall and into a room. There was people sitting at a table and Finnick told me to take a seat. I sat down and he took a seat next to me. Everyone went quiet when they realized that I was there.

"Mrs. Everdeen glad to see that you are okay", a man said.

"It's Mrs. Mellark", I growled.

"Sorry…anyway here's everything that you need to know while you're here."

"Where is here exactly?"

"District 13 my dear."

Of course, this was the alliance that Cinna was talking about. I nodded and took the papers. I went through them as everyone began to talk around me. I saw a room number and key. I also saw a schedule, on it was for me to have an ultrasound every week.

"Katniss." I jerked my head up to see a woman.

"Yes?"

"I'm Coin, the leader of 13. I just want to let you know that we are trying everything to get Peeta back."

I nodded and stifled a smile. I knew even without their help I was going to get him back. Even if had to go into the capitol and kill Snow myself.

"Also, you were the inspiration for all of this. I was wondering if you are up to being the Mocking Jay?"

I blinked at her, did she really say that?

"Yes. But on one condition…Snow's mine", I growled and she nodded. We shock hands and then Finnick brought me a plate of food.

"Thought you might be hungry", he mumbled.

"Thanks."

I ate everything as the others were talking about the rebellion. I jerked my head up when someone ran into the room.

"The capitol is making an announcement", he breathed. I watched as someone turned on a screen and I gasp at what I saw. Cesaer was sitting in a chair across from Peeta.

"Now Peeta I understand that you haven't seen Katniss since the explosion in the arena?"

"No…4 months", he mumbled.

"What's 4 months?"

"Katniss…she's 4 months today", I gasped as I realized that he had been counting the days.

"That's right she's pregnant…you know Peeta I bet she's watching. Would you like to say something to her?"

I got up and stood in front of the screen when he nodded. I stared at him; he looked tired but healthy for the most part.

"Katniss…if you're watching right now, I love you. Please stop this rebellion…I don't want you to get hurt. Please stop it, remember what we promised? We either get out together or-"

"-not at all", I finished with a sob. I sob as the announcement ended and I glanced back at Finnick. I wiped my eyes and grabbed my papers. Before anyone could stop me I ran out of the room.

I found my room and locked myself in. I slide down into bed and cried. I knew he was being forced to say that I could tell because of his eyes. I put a hand on my stomach and felt the baby kick. I rub my stomach and kept saying that I would get him back. That we would get him back one way or another.

I awoke to the sound of someone knocking. I tried to ignore it but then the voice started to plead with me. I let out a frustrated sigh and got dressed. I opened the door and saw Gale. I froze and glared at him.

"What do you want", I snapped.

"To talk", he mumbled.

I shook my head and hurried past him. I heard him limp after me but I ignored him. I walked into the cafeteria and found Finnick. I sat next to him and glared back at Gale when he came in. He tried to talk to me but Finnick stood up and blocked him.

"Leave her alone!"  
"I just want to talk with her-"

"She wants nothing to do with you anymore", Finnick snapped. I watched as Gale stormed out of the room and I thanked Finnick.

"No problem. He's been pissing me off anyway." I smirked and I ate the food he gave me.

The next few days went by fast. I looked back at my papers and realized that I had to get an ultrasound down. I hurried down to the clinic to get it done. The doctor put me on a table and told me to lie down.

"Do you want to know the sex?"

"No…I want Peeta with me for that", I stated.

"Alright now this might feel weird", he said.

He squirted a blue gel on my bare stomach and slowly rubbed it in. he was right, it did feel weird. Then he explained to me that the gel had little robotic things. They went into the pores of skin and then analyzed a picture back to the screen. He held up a see through screen and waited. Then it turned on with a blue picture. After a few minutes of analyzing everything he turned to me.

"Would you like to see?"

I nodded and he handed me the screen. I stared at it while the doctor printed off a picture for me. There was our little Mellark. I felt tears sting my eyes and the doctor chuckled.

"You have to take it easy. You're supporting 3 now-"

"Wait what do you mean 3?"

"Well you didn't say to keep the number a secret. You're having twins Katniss", he said and I looked back at the screen.

I saw them. The two heads seemed to be leaning against each other and their bodies seemed to be tangled. I laughed as I looked at our children. Peeta would be so happy.

The doctor wiped the gel off and handed me the picture. I thanked him and went to find Finnick. While I was walking down the hall I found him.

"Finnick!"

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Great I just had my ultrasound down. Look", I said handing him the picture. He stared at it then looked wide eyed at me.

"Twins?"

"Yep", I laughed and he hugged me.

"Peeta would be so happy", he said.

"I know he would", I said laying a hand on my stomach.

**Ahh...cute:) hope you like please review!**


	3. Chapter 3:New things learned

**Well i hope everyone is enjoying it so far. please review love to hear from you guys:)**

I woke up to the sound of someone pounding on my door. I got up and dressed before opening it.

It was Finnick and I said," Hey."

"You need to come with me now!"

"What's wrong?  
"The capitol is making another announcement, hurry", he said grabbing my hand.

We hurried into the conference room and took our seats. When it turned on I gasped in horror, Peeta was worse. He looked like he was starving and sleep deprived. I put a hand to my mouth to stop from screaming.

"Hello Peeta. Now like before is there anything you want to tell the world or your wife?"

He nodded at Cesaer and turned towards the camera," This rebellion must stop or more people will be hurt. District 12 was warned and they didn't listen. Please listen to me and stop this. Katniss please, I can't lose you. Stop the rebellion and come back to me. Before it's too late, I love you."

It ended and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I cried into my hands and screamed out in pain. They were hurting him, killing him and it was all my fault. The only sound in the room was me bawling and Finnick telling me it would be okay.

A few days later I was back in the conference room with Coin.

"Katniss…we need to start your training", she told me.

"Training? What training?"

"Training to become a soldier."

"Um…if you haven't noticed I'm pregnant", I said pointing to my swollen stomach.

"I understand that but you still need to."

I sighed," What do I need to do?"

"Well thankfully for you, all that are left are weapons. We know what you are capable of but there are still guns. Once you learn that then you are set in case you need to be in the field for a dire emergency."

I nodded," Let's do this."

The rest of the day I spent down in the armory. To my surprise Beetee was down there. He told me that Wiress didn't make it and he was lucky to be alive. He was in a wheel chair but that didn't stop him. Over the short time we had been here he had improved their weapons.

"Alright one more time and you are done", he said. I took the gun apart and wiped down each piece. Then I quickly reassembled it and turned towards the target and took a shot. It hit the head and I turned towards him. He grinned at me and I put it down on the table.

I was about to leave when he stopped me," Katniss I have something for you."

He walked over to him and he handed me a case. I sat down and opened it. Inside there was a bow with a sheath of arrows with strange tips.

"This is amazing", I grinned at him.

"Alright now be careful with these arrows. Here are your regulars and then the explosive tipped. These are for burning, they are full of acid and burn in contact with anything", he said pointing them all out.

"Thank you", I said as I left with the case. I walked over to the cafeteria and sat down next to Finnick.

"Hey", he said.  
"Hi."

"How are you doing?"

"Pretty good", I grinned.

"So got anything you have to do tomorrow?"

"Yea actually I do, I have another ultrasound."

I say how he was a little disappointed and I added," Do you want to come with me?"

His face light up," Really?"

"Sure why not? You did save us", I said rubbing my belly.

The next day I was back on the table with the doctor next to me. I hissed as he poured on the gel and Finnick chuckled.

"What? It's cold…"

He started laughing as the doctor went through his test again. Then he handed me the screen.

"They seem to be healthy. You're lucky that they didn't get affected from that explosion. But remember you still have to take it easy", the doctor said.

I nodded and I showed Finnick the screen. He grinned at me and I grinned back. Then a few minutes later the doctor wiped of the gel and handed me the picture he printed for me.

"Peeta is going to be overwhelmed with happiness when he sees you", Finnick said.

"Yea, I hope they get him soon. He-he looked so beaten…"

"Hey. Don't worry, he'll be fine. I promise you that you'll get him back, even if I have to go myself", he smirked.

"Thanks Finnick, for everything", I said.

I went into my room and locked the door. I got into bed and hummed to myself. I quickly fell asleep with Peeta on my mind. I knew for sure that I would get him back. But something told me that something else was wrong but I ignored the feeling.

**Hope you guys like. Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4:The invasion

**Sorry for not updating sooner...been busy...please remember to review:)**

I woke up the next morning to a pain in my stomach. I panicked but soon realized that the babies were just kicking. I rub my stomach as I got out of bad. I slipped into my clothes and went down for breakfast. I was about to walk in when I was grabbed from behind.

I tried to scream but the person had a hand over my mouth. I was dragged into a room and the door locked shut. I finally got out of my kidnappers grasp and spun around.

"Gale!"

I couldn't understand what the heck he wanted.

"What the hell Gale?"

"I just want to talk with you…"

"I don't want anything to do with you anymore. You let me down Gale, how can I ever trust you again?"

He stared at me with cold eyes," I told I couldn't get to her in time! Why won't you listen to me?"

"Gale, you've changed. Please just leave me alone", I tried to get the door open. I felt him grab me and I swung my head back. I heard him yelling pain as his nose broke again. I spun around and kneed him hard in between the legs. When I finally got the door open and I ran out into the hall screaming for help.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Gale and ran faster. I felt a pain in my stomach and I collapsed. I looked up to see a very pissed Gale. He put a hand to my throat and lifted me up.

"Any finally words", he spat and I nodded. I scream as loud as I could and I heard other voices. I felt myself starting to lose air and I kicked him in between his legs again. He dropped me and I scooted away until I hit a wall. I looked back up to see Finnick and some other guys hitting him and trying to restrain him.

"Katniss! Are you okay", Finnick asked walking over and helping me up. I nodded weakly and glared at Gale who was finally tied up. He helped me to my room and I stayed there for a few days. I was looked over by doctors who told me I would be okay and same with my children.

I woke up to the sound of pounding and yelling. I ran to the door and unlocked it.

"Finnick what's wrong?"

"Another announcement…"

I hurried off with him and sat down in our seats. After a few minutes the announcement started. This time I didn't bother to hold back my scream. Peeta was covered in black bruises and you could almost see through him. He looked extremely tired and in severe pain.

"…right Peeta. Now is there anything you want to add?"

He coughed and nodded," Katniss I want you to know that I love you more than life itself. I'm so sorry that I couldn't keep you safe…you have to get out of there now! The capitol is going to bomb 13 in 20 minutes. Please get out, save yourself. I lo-"

He was knocked to the ground and the camera fell to the floor. I could hear yelling and then I saw him. His head was slammed in front of the camera on the floor. Blood splattered everywhere and I screamed as it went black.

"Alright red alert this is not a drill", Coin said into a mic. that echoed through 13.

"We need to move now, get the team we are going in."

"What are you t-talking about", I asked.

"We are getting Peeta now", Coin stated," But you have to stay here. It's an emergency."

With that I rushed to my room and grabbed the case. I sheathed the arrows and ran out with bow in hand. I follow some soldiers outside and gasp at what I see. There are several capitol aircrafts flying towards us. I grabbed an explosive tipped arrow and loaded my bow. I took aim and let it fly into the closet aircraft.

It exploded as I loaded my bow with an acid one. I hit a ship that was surrounded by several others. The acid splattered everywhere and 5 ships went crashing down. I started running when a ship was flying towards me. I jumped behind a building and crouched down low.

Someone put a hand on my shoulder and I spun in shock to see a soldier," Stay low and go when I say."

I nodded and took out my knife. He peeked behind the building then yelled for me to go. I ran towards the main complex with the soldier hot on my heels. There was an explosion and I was thrown to the ground. The soldier grabbed my arms and lifted me up. We ran through the doors right as they closed.

"Thanks", I said panting and he nodded. I heard more sirens and I headed down the stairs. I found my designated room and locked myself in. I slid down the door and cried. I had no clue if Peeta was alive, and I couldn't get the image out of my head. I cried harder and let out a few screams in pain. I felt like my heart was tearing in two.

**Awww. Poor Katniss. Dont worry things will change(Eventually)...anywho please review:)**


	5. Chapter 5: Return of the Rescue

**Sorry its taken me forever to upload...writers block stinks...**

It was at least a week before we were aloud out of lockdown. On topside things were worse than I thought. Buildings were destroyed and a hospital in ruins. There were many injured and dead soldiers from the attack. If Peeta hadn't done what he did, we all would be dead.

Peeta…the rescue team hasn't come back yet. I still don't know if he's even alive, never mind okay. Gale has been in a locked room ever since what happened…

I was jerked from my thoughts when Haymitch ran into my room panting,"They're back…they made it…alive…"

"PEETA", I screamed and he nodded. Before he could utter another word I was running past him. I ran down the hall towards the hospital. Bursting through the double doors I saw him sitting on a table. He was a totally mess; he was bloody, skinny, and bruised.

He lifted his head and I gasped. He had a metal band around his head that was flashing. He slowly smiled at me and I let out a soft sob before flinging myself into his arms.

"Katniss", he whispered with his hand on my swollen stomach. Suddenly, the band on his head flashed and beeped. He moaned in pain before staring at me in hatred.

"Peeta?"

He went to punch my middle but I was pushed out of the way. I looked up from the floor to see Finnick and several doctors trying to hold down Peeta. I let out a sob as tears started to flow down my face.

Once the doctors knocked Peeta out the rushed him out of the room and towards a room to lock him in. Finnick helped me up and I cried against him. What did they do to him? Where was the Peeta that I loved? The one that I live for?

"What did they do to him", I sobbed.

"I don't know…but we will fix this. He will be fine I promise", Finnick said.

"I need him…I just can't lose him…I can't live without him", I sobbed.

"It's going to be okay…"

Then Haymitch walked into the room.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Well", Haymitch said, "That band on his head is injecting him with altered tracker venom. They can remove it but they don't know if he will be the same."

I nodded, "I just want him back."

**Dundada...what will happen next? Please review!**


End file.
